La lettre
by Maryrin
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy, âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, rend visite au vieil Harry Potter au sujet d'une lettre qu'il a trouvé dans les affaires de son père... Sinon, comme d'habitude, je suis une bille en résumé. Venez plutôt lire! ONE-SHOT - mais une fanfic co-écrite ne tardera pas à sortir, comme préquel à ce OS.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je fais une petite pause de ma fanfiction Star Trek pour vous poster ce petit ONE-SHOT un poil dramatique. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira** **  
**

**Résumé : Scorpius Malefoy, sorcier âgé de soixante ans vient voir le père de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, pour lui parler d'une lettre qu'il a trouvé dans les affaires de son propre père, Drago Malefoy. Drame.**

 _ **La lettre**_

« Harry, je pense que nous devrions parler. » déclara Scorpius en prenant place face au père de son meilleur ami.

Le vieux Harry Potter était dans sa chaise roulante et regardait, derrière ses lunettes rondes, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année lui faisant face.

« Cela fait longtemps Scorpius. » déclara le vieil homme. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… »

« Depuis l'enterrement d'Albus, je sais. » Il soupira : « J'aurais dû passer vous voir au moins une fois depuis, mais ce n'était pas facile pour moi. Il vous ressemblait beaucoup. »

« Je le sais. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus. » il baissa les yeux et tortilla ses doigts.

Il y eut un silence.

« Il me manque. » admit Scorpius Malefoy. « Il nous manque, à Rose et moi. Nos enfants ont eu encore plus de mal je crois… » Il redressa sa posture dans sa chaise, comme pour se redonner de la consistance : « Mais je ne suis pas venu parler d'Albus, Harry. »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils :

« Je t'écoute. » l'encouragea-t-il. « De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

L'autre prit une inspiration et resta un instant silencieux, laissant la pression s'évacuer hors de son corps, mais rien n'y fit. Il décida tout de même de parler, sentant sa poitrine s'écraser sous le choc de sa propre question :

« Vous et mon père ? »

Le regard d'Harry Potter fut l'espace d'un instant illuminé, puis il s'éteint de nouveau, fixant son vis-à-vis. Il ne répliqua pas tout de suite, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il prit son temps.

Temps que Scorpius ne semblait pas avoir : il sortit de la poche de sa veste un parchemin et le désigna :

« J'ai trouvé ceci, dans le grenier du manoir. Elle était dans ses affaires. » Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et regarda l'autre : « Dois-je la lire ? »

« Tu l'as déjà lu. » répondit le vieil homme.

« Devant vous, j'entends. » il la déplia complètement. « Cette lettre ne vous est pas adressé mais… Mais je pense qu'elle est assez révélatrice. »

Harry soupira à son tour, l'air épuisé. Ne répondant pas de nouveau, fixant simplement la lettre des yeux, comme si celui avait écrit ces mots sur ce parchemin allait lui-même venir la lire aux deux hommes. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Il le savait.

« Cette lettre est pour moi. » continua Scorpius. « Mais il ne me la jamais donné. »

« Et que contient-elle ? » demanda le survivant.

« Vous le savez. » Il la désigna une seconde fois : « Je réitère ma question, Harry, dois-je vous lire cette lettre ? »

Il y eut un instant figé. L'un fixant l'autre, le temps était comme suspendu. Harry fixa ses vieux yeux verts dans le regards grisonnant de Scorpius et répliqua, sa voix se cassant vers la fin :

« Vas-y. »

Scorpius fixa son vis-à-vis d'un air fou et reporta son attention sur le parchemin, ancrant ses yeux dans les mots, prenant conscience de leur signification, sentant déjà l'émotion le submerger :

«

 _Cher Scorpius,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu au manoir. Comment vas ton épouse ? J'espère vous avoir ici bientôt avec Arthur et Violette : ils doivent avoir grandi depuis le temps. Cependant mon cher enfant, je ne t'écris pas pour prendre réellement de tes nouvelles. Vois-tu, cette lettre a un but purement égoïste._

 _J'ai besoin de te confesser quelque chose. Un fait ou une vérité, je ne saurais pas réellement lui donner de nom même aujourd'hui, qui je garde pour moi depuis longtemps maintenant._

 _Je suppose que cela a commencé quand tu étais à l'école : tu devais avoir 15 ans quand ça a vraiment débuté. Je ne l'ai dit à personne et très vite j'ai dû me montrer plus discret envers toi. Tu étais curieux, indélicat, perspicace. J'ai cru bien des fois que tu m'avais percé à jour. Mais il s'avère que ce n'était que des jeux d'enfant. Je crois qu'au final, même aujourd'hui, tu ne sais toujours pas._

 _Il y a des choses que j'ai faîtes, dans mes jeunes années, dont je ne parle pas et dont je ne parlerai jamais. Ces choses sont douloureuses et je n'en ai même jamais parlé à ta mère. Mais laissons là en dehors de tout cela. En réalité, ce dont je m'apprête à te parler n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai honte._

 _Bien sûr, ce fut souvent douloureux, et ça peut encore l'être aujourd'hui, mais ce sont aussi de très agréables moments. Je ne sais pas si, déjà, tu vois où je veux en venir et parfois, j'avoue avoir espéré que ce petit garçon de Poudlard, toujours accompagné de son Potter d'ami, me perce à jour moi et mon secret. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Peut-être le sais-tu, peut-être n'en parle juste tu pas ? Il me semble pourtant que tu m'y as déjà surpris plus d'une fois. Vois-tu, je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous disions ces choses-là._

 _Tu le sais Scorpius, je ne suis pas doué pour parler. Mais j'ai besoin que nous le fassions. Je pense que tu as dû le remarquer quand c'est arrivé : quand Harry et moi avons commencé à ne plus nous disputer face à vous. Je crois même que tu m'en as parlé une fois, ô combien tu étais fier de ton père qui arrivait à aller au-delà des vieilles rancunes, pour que ton amitié avec Albus puisse s'épanouir. Je pense que tu m'as surestimé._

 _Ne plus me disputer avec Harry n'était pas une preuve de ma sollicitude de votre amitié, à Albus et toi. C'était ce qui marquait le début d'une toute nouvelle relation entre nous. Tu sais, ce genre de choses arrivent vite et tu ne sais pas réellement pourquoi tu dis certaines choses, tu fais certains actes. Tu ne sais parfois même pas pourquoi tu penses à certaines choses. En fait, c'est juste arrivé comme ça. Nous n'avions même pas bu, tous les deux._

 _Il était encore avec Ginny à cette époque et tu étais encore à Poudlard, son aîné venait de quitter la maison. Il était passé chercher Albus au manoir et vous deux aviez filé pour rejoindre vos petites amies au chaudron baveur. Nous nous sommes retrouvés comme des idiots, esseulés que nous étions sans nos fils à sermonner. Et nous avons parlé, finalement, longuement. Nous avons ressassé le passé, avons tait certaines choses aussi. Cela couvait depuis un moment, les regards que nous échangions avaient changé depuis un moment, mais nous n'avions jamais pris le temps de le remarquer ni de comprendre que c'était réciproque._

 _Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Je t'avoue que c'était très étrange pour nous deux. Nous n'avons pas pu aller plus loin ou discuter d'avantage de ce qu'il venait de se passer car la milice du ministère nous a appelé : Albus et toi aviez eu des problèmes au bar et nous devions venir vous chercher. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce moment ce soit fini ainsi, à vrai dire. La suite n'en fut que plus belle._

 _Notre relation a alors évolué au cours du temps et quand tu as quitté Poudlard et que tu t'es installé avec Rose, nous avons pu nous montrer moins discrets. Harry passait de longs week end au manoir où nous vivions quelque chose que nous ne pouvions réellement nommer : étions-nous des amis, des amants, un couple ? La seule certitude que j'ai c'est que je suis encore amoureux aujourd'hui._

 _Ginny a alors quitté Harry. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait et elle était certainement loin de se douter que ça avait un quelconque rapport avec moi. Mais leur relation s'est finie sereinement, avec beaucoup de respect, à l'image de leur couple._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. La vie a continué son chemin et nous avons continué ainsi, ce que nous faisions tous les deux. Nous sommes resté ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est le cas._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu seras choqué par cela. Albus ne le sait pas et je doute qu'Harry le lui dise un jour. Mais je voulais que tu saches au moins ça. Je ne peux pas te parler de la guerre, je ne peux pas non plus te parler de ton grand père ou de ta grand-mère, mais je te peux te parler d'Harry Potter et je peux te dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Oui, je l'aime._

 _Voyons-nous rapidement et parlons-en ensembles. Je pense que tu ignores déjà trop de choses de moi et qu'il est important de raconter des choses heureuses à ceux que l'on aime. Et je t'aime mon fils._

 _Ton père, Lord Drago Lucius Malefoy._

»

Scorpius fixa l'autre. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas, conservant ses yeux sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune soupira et plia la lettre qu'il rangea :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé quand il est mort ? » demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il ne t'a jamais remis cette lettre. Il ne voulait pas que tu la lises. » Répliqua le vieil homme, haussant le ton. Sa colère semblant monter tout à coup.

« Mon père m'a écrit cette lettre ! » s'enquit Scorpius. « Elle était dans une enveloppe ! Il allait me l'envoyer ! » Sa main tremblait, il tenta de se calmer : « Vous saviez qu'il voulait m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Il renifla, sortant un mouchoir, une larme avait naquit au creux de son œil : « Vous n'êtes même pas venu à son enterrement. »

Harry soupira à son tour, portant sa main tremblante à son cœur :

« Je… » Commença-t-il hésitant. « Je ne pouvais pas venir et lui dire au revoir ainsi. » Il releva ses yeux vers l'autre : « On ne dit pas au revoir de la même façon… Etais-je censé lui dire adieu en me tenant silencieux. En observant un instant de silence et en repartant au bras de mes enfants ? Non. Comment aurais-je pu le quitter de cette façon ? » Il sentit ses genoux trembler : « J'ai pleuré de longs mois, peut être mêmes des années. Je n'ai pas pu porter réellement son deuil, j'ai dû me cacher. Tu sais ce que c'est devoir caché ton deuil toi ?! Non ! Non, tu ne le sais pas ! »

Le vieil homme tendait son doigt accusateur vers Scorpius, qui le regardait impuissant :

« Vous ne m'en avez quand même pas parlé… » Répliqua-t-il.

« J'ai essayé de le dire à Albus. » répondit Harry. « Comme ton père a essayé de te le dire à toi. » il rebaissa les yeux : « Au final, j'ai manqué de temps pour lui en parler. »

« La mort d'Albus n'était attendue de personne, vous n'y étiez pas préparé et moi non plus. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé à moi ? Ne méritais-je pas de savoir ? »

Le survivant baissa de nouveau les yeux :

« Puisqu'Albus n'a pas pu savoir. J'ai décidé que ni toi, ni James ni Lily n'avait le droit de le savoir. » Sa voix craqua de nouveau : « Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. »

Scorpius se leva de sa chaise, prit d'une colère sourde :

« J'avais le droit de savoir ça ! » cria-t-il. « J'avais le droit de savoir que mon père n'avait pas fini sa vie seul ! » Il foudroya Harry du regard : « Je m'en suis voulu pendant des années de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. De ne pas être allé le voir plus souvent. J'ai cru qu'il avait été solitaire longtemps et que j'étais un fils égoïste et… ! »

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire que ce n'était pas le cas… » le coupa le vieil homme : « Tu n'es quand même pas allé voir ton père assez souvent. Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait, il te l'aurait dit lui-même. Et tu n'aurais pas eu à tout apprendre d'une vieille lettre dans un grenier dix-huit ans après sa mort. »

Scorpius sentit ses jambes cédaient, il retomba sur le siège, accablé :

« Vous avez eu douze ans pour tout dire à Albus. Douze foutues années où vous vous n'avez rien dit… » Déclara-t-il, son ton était abattu, presque résolu. Son regard se reposa sur le survivant et il demanda : « Pourquoi… ? » sa question était déchirante, comme accompagnée de tout le désespoir qui sommeillait en lui à cet instant.

Harry se tut de nouveau, ne répondant pas tout de suite. Il se leva difficilement de sa chaise roulante et marcha doucement vers une commode. Il en sortit une vingtaine d'enveloppe entourée d'un ruban brun :

« Moi aussi. J'ai écrit des lettres. » Répliqua-t-il. Il les tendit à l'autre : « Tu es libre de les lire et d'en parler à ma nièce ou à mes enfants. »

Scorpius les prit et les déposa sur ses genoux, son regard perdu fixant le vieil homme :

« Pourquoi ne jamais les avoir envoyés ? »

Le survivant se rassit dans sa chaise roulante et se tourna face à la fenêtre, cachant son visage ridé à son vis-à-vis :

« Parlerais-tu de ton amant à tes enfants, s'il était la cause de ton divorce, avouerais-tu aimer un homme, s'il n'y avait plus personne à aimer à tes côtés ? » Scorpius entendit sa voix se faire de plus en plus basse : « Comment aurais-je pu affronter tout ça sans lui pour me soutenir ? »

« Aviez-vous honte de mon père ? » s'entendit demander l'autre.

Cependant il n'eut de nouveau aucune réponse à sa question. _Vous êtes un lâche._ Pensa Scorpius. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il vint passer son mouchoir devant ses yeux, essayant les larmes lui traversant le visage. Il savait, maintenant.

Il remercia le vieil Harry Potter et quitta sa maison.

Harry le regarda s'en aller par la fenêtre et murmura en le regardant s'en aller :

«Et toi, as-tu honte de me dire que mon fils était amoureux de toi, et que tu l'as rejeté ?»

27/01/2017

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ^^ ! J'ai écrit ça un peu sur un coup de tête, sur une idé du matin alors que je n'avais pas envie de dormir. C'est un poil dramatique mais bon ! Il en faut parfois du drame !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des remarques ? J'attends vos impressions** **  
**

**Maryrin**


End file.
